


Mad Max

by wordsandbirds



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandbirds/pseuds/wordsandbirds
Summary: Part of her just wishes they'd say hi. The other part hates them for not saying it.





	Mad Max

Max isn't like the other girls in Hawkins. Or at least they think so, anyways. She can tell. Side-eyeing her skateboard, her jeans, her long fiery unkempt hair. Never speaking a word to her. Leaving her to sit alone munching on her soggy PBJ in the cafeteria. Whatever. She never had much patience for their type, anyways, with their pointed whispers and their stupid preppy skirts. She's Mad Max. The lone wolf. She doesn't need anybody. She can do it on her own. She'll just roll down the hallway and let their stares roll off. She doesn't need anybody.  
(Sometimes, at night, after a long day of snubs at school and snarls from Billy, she wishes she at least had somebody)  
***  
The boys are different. To most of them, she might as well be thin air. But then there are those four. The Stalkers, she dubs them in her head. Creeps, she accuses them in bold capitals on a sheet of paper she crumples up and leaves in the trash for them to find. (Because somehow, she knows they will) They haunt her steps at school, on the playground and in the halls, and she swears she's seen two of them lurking around the arcade when Billy dumps her there. She wants to be annoyed with them, the way they gawp at her like she's the new attraction at the zoo or something (line up to see Max, the un-girliest girl in school! Fresh from the jungles of California!), but somehow she can't, not completely. At least they acknowledge her, part of her whispers, the lonely part. At least they seem to think she's cool.  
That part of her just wishes they'd say hi. The other part hates them for not saying it.  
***  
She pretends not to care when two of them- the two from the arcade, Lucas (she knows now) and Dustin - finally do. She calls them presumptuous for inviting her out trick-or-treating, and rolls her eyes at them for clearly not knowing what "presumptuous" means. Idiots. But when she turns her back on them and walks off, she feels lighter than air.


End file.
